


Anastasia- Tsukishima Kei Song Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Haikyuu Song Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second person pov drabble about Tsukishima and his brother. Taken from the song Anastasia by A Silent Film</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anastasia- Tsukishima Kei Song Drabble

You think about how you used to be. You used to have bright eyes when the moment and the lighting caught you just right. The glow was visible when someone said the right words. “You’re brother plays volleyball?” You would try to reign in the excitement. You just had to explain why he was so amazing. With their attention, you’d tell them he’s the ace. Akiteru was the strongest. He practiced so hard everyday to reach the summit of the mountain he had climbed.

You used to bound down the stairs every time you heard the front door open. The last time you ran because of Akiteru was when you ran out of that gym. You ran out of cares to give. You allowed yourself to be led along, but hands smaller and shakier than your own. Yamaguchi had offered you to spend the night. He didn’t want you to go home like this. “Like what?” You had asked, trying to create some distance between your persona and how you had actually felt at the time.

Now, at home, years later, you reflect on how you used to be. You hear the front door close. Your feet twitch slightly. However instead of excitement, you feel fear. Thinking about the gap that has grown between two brothers, fear eats at you until you remember Akiteru doesn’t live here anymore. And you didn’t say goodbye.


End file.
